Volver por el enchiridion
by alonsoemanuel.rodriguesmoran
Summary: finn y jake tienen que viajar al pasado antes que el linch tome el enchiridion claro no iran solos tendran ayuda de nuevos y viejos amigos.EN ESTA GRAN AVENTURA.


Hora de aventura volver por el enchiridion

Capitulo 1

[Conociendo a Marceline y al demonio]

Mi nombre es Alonso, tengo pelo negro con puntas rubias, uso pantalón de mezclilla de color azul, una playera de color azul y un suéter verde con gorro a y unos converse azules, soy amigo de fin y jake y otro amigo llamado Jensen él es de pelo rubio puntas negras, somos my buenos amigos, vivimos en la casa del árbol pero en fin les voy a contar todo lo que lo que me pasara en esta aventura con estos grandes chicos.

[Todo empezó normal un día cualquiera en la casa del árbol estaban Alonso y Jensen jugando con Bmo. Jake estaba cocinando hotdogs. En eso llega fin diciendo cosas como las de siempre las cosas que quería aser]

Finn: hey chicos porque no vamos a visitar a nuestra amiga Marceline hace mucho que no la visitamos.

Jensen: si claro porque no, estoy un poco aburrido aquí tengo ganas de una nueva aventura tu que dices jake.

Jake: lo lamento no puedo ir con ustedes Alonso me llevara con una vieja amiga.

Alonso: así es, pero al rato los alcanzamos ustedes vallan no se preocupen estaremos bien mi amiga vive serca del reí helado en un iglú luego nos vemos, ya nos vamos adiós.

[Alonso y jake salen de la casa y se dirigen al reino del reí helado en ese momento Finn y Jensen se dirigen con Marceline, a su casa, Jensen lleva un poco de fresas y manzanas. Finn lleva como de costumbre su mochila y la espada de la familia que es roja]

Finn: Jensen

Jensen: si

Finn: tu piensa que se podría sentir un poco celosa la princesa flama es que hace mucho tiempo que no la he visitado y creo que se enojaría por visitar a Marceline en lugar de ella.

Jensen: no lo creo bueno yo no sé de novias, tranquilo despues de que terminemos de visitar a Marcelina iremos a visitar a la princesa flama que te parece Finn

Finn: de acuerdo vamos con Marceline

Jensen: así me gusta tu solo déjate guiar por mi

[Finn y Jensen llegan con Marceline pero escuchan como si estuviera ablando con otra chica como ella de edades, en eso Finn y Jensen tocan la puerta y entran a la casa, en la sala se encuentra Marceline y una chica de pelo negro y extraños ojos morados, lleva unos shorts negros, una blusa blanca y una sudadera gris y botas]

Marceline: chicos ¿que asen aquí?

Jensen: solo pasábamos para visitarte pero ¿quién es tu amiga?

Marceline: a si ella es Alessa es my muy buen amiga de la nochosfera

Finn: entonses tú crecisteis con Marceline

Alessa [ajara a Marceline del cuello] y dice: algo así de hecho umm-pone su dedo en la barbilla con expresión seria- , oye marcy! Recuerdas como ¿nos conocimos?

Marceline: no lo sé eso fue hace 980 años en la nochosfera yo estaba sentada viendo monstruos y ya no recuerdo…

Alessa: a ya me acorde!-grito-y entonces yo llegue comiendo frutas y marcy me intento quitar las manzanas por que en la nochosfera en muy difícil conseguirlas y nos peliamos asta que yo le dije "mira tú, me agradas" y bueno despues de eso nos separamos por un tiempo en la gran explo…

Marceline: shhh! –le tapa la boca- ya fueron muchas platicas sobre el pasado ahora díganme ¿Por qué no vino tu jake y Alonso?

Finn: Alonso dijo que iba a llevar a jake a ver a una vieja amiga serca del castillo del rey helado o eso fue lo que yo entendí tú que opinas Jensen

Jensen [con la boca llena de fresas dice: shg si claro lo que sea

[Cambia la imagen a Alonso y jake serca de la casa de la amiga]

Jake: oye Alonso ¿falta mucho? para llegar es que tengo mucha hambre!

Alonso: no, falta poco porque no te comes los hotdogs que cocinaste y pusiste en tu mochila roja

Jake: es cierto lo olvide [jake saca un hotdog y se lo come]

Alonso: mejor, oye me das uno es que a mí también ya me dio hambre

Jake: no di jistes que faltaba poco así que espérate tú

[Alonso y jake llegan al iglú que parece una casa normal. Alonso entra y jake, ven a una chica de la edad de Finn, Jensen y Alonso con pelo hasta la cintura de color rojo intenso ella esta vistiendo, pantalones jeans azules, un suéter de color azul con gorrito y una bufanda de color morado con rayas blancas a y botas cafeses de nieve]

Alonso: hola wiki él es uno de mis amigos jake

Wiki: hola jake [jake le regresa el saludo]

Jake: oye desde cuando son amigos ¿tú y Alonso?

Wiki: no lo recuerdo y ¿tu Alonso?

Alonso: no lo sé, bueno eso no importa ahora a lo que venimos

Jake: SIP

Wiki: a que vinieron chicos

Alonso: jake quería saber de mi amiga del pasado porque en beses la mencione yo y Jensen y jake pregunto quién eras y bueno aquí estamos

Wiki: bueno jake entoses eme aquí

Jake: oye y el reí helado ¿no te a visitado?

Wiki: ¿el reí que?

Jake: nada oye quieres venir con nosotros a visitar a nuestra amiga Marceline ella es un vampiro tranquila ella solo come el rojo de las frutas como fresas o mansanas

Wiki: si claro

Alonso: entonses vámonos

[Wiki, Alonso y jake se va asía la casa de Marceline. Luego de un rato Alonso y los demás llegan a la casa Alonso toca la puerta y entran a la sala donde están todos]

Alonso: ya llegamos quien es la chica de pelo negro

Marceline: es una vieja amiga se llama Alessa

Alessa: soy una amiga de Marceline de la nochosfera

Alonso: ooooooooooo

Jake: entonses creciste junto a ella

Alessa: si

Alonso: a por cierto ella es Wiki si la ¿recuerdas Jensen?

Jensen: si

Marceline: Alonso quien es tu amiga

Alonso: o si seme olvido decirles chicos ella es Wiki una vieja amiga el es Finn

Finn: hola

Alonso: ella es Marceline es una vampira

Wiki: es un placer

[Aquí termina el primer capitulo se me sugieren cosas las tomare en cuenta gracias por leerlo luego subo el siguiente capitulo] Autor yo


End file.
